Differentiation in Elementary
Scenario #1: Elementary (grades K-6) classroom: 23 students 1 IEP: Student has dyslexia. Student should have notes provided in written form. Alternatives/modifications to written assignments should be provided. Content: Use a font modified to help with dyslexia on all documents. Usually they are bottom weighted. https://www.dyslexiefont.com/ is one example. Provide printed out copies of PowerPoints and other handouts. Provide a listening center with books on audio, this can help them get a better understanding without having to stare at a paper or screen. Process: Allow additional time for the student to complete reading based activities, especially when the text is in the book. Use a view finder to help students focus on one word at a time. Include peer editing as part of the writing and revision process. This will ease the burden and stress of writing and editing. Use a tape recorder. The tape recorder often is an excellent aid in overcoming this problem. Directions, stories, and specific lessons can be recorded on tape. The student can replay the tape to clarify understanding of directions or concepts. Also, to improve reading skills, the student can read the printed words silently as they are presented on tape. Give step-by-step directions, personally, always checking that the student is on track. Hear and see notes being read for the lesson, given an opportunity to either write notes or just listen. Product: Allow students to choose from a few different options for a final product. Students may choose to type, hand write, or focus on an alternate way of communicating ideas such as a presentation or comic. Affect: Read aloud stories and ask questions related to those stories enhancing comprehension and understanding of read books or information. Environment: Help to create an environment of acceptance and understanding. Build awareness of dyslexia and other learning disabilities in the classroom. One way to do this is to have students research and present on a learning disability they know of, have heard of, or have experienced. Student choice is essential with this type of a project because it could be sensitive. 1 IEP: Student has dyscalculia. Opportunities for computer applications should be provided. Content: Keep strategies simple and straight forward. Allow students to see real world applications of math concepts, for example when teaching addition, relate it to buying apples (or something interesting to the student). Use math applications on computer or iPad such as, ST Math, Singapore Math, or Jumpstart. Process: Review math concepts a couple days after initial introduction of difficult concepts to build retention. http://www.washington.edu/doit/what-are-strategies-teaching-student-math-related-learning-disability Utilize math applications that focus on one concept at a time. Use counters or base ten blocks to help solve math problems and count. Product: Give students options for how they show you their step-by-step processes. Allow students to use graph paper or tell a story. Both of these methods will help the student organize their thoughts and make them trackable. 2 IEPs: 2 Students have ADHD. Students should have preferential seating and opportunities for movement. Content: Provide a variety a media to help students stay engaged during a lesson, some examples include videos, pictures, and computer applications. Process: Develop a relationship with the students, and build in stretch and move time for the whole class. Give the students with ADHD the opportunity to move while doing assignments or develop a code phrase for overload. Product: Give students a choice of project. Use a tic-tac-toe assignement sheet to provide a variety of option and help the students feel in control of their education and learning. Affect: Allow students to move around the classroom either through guided centers or choice time, so they are not confined to one spot the whole class and lose focus. Give students breaks to stretch or take a moment to breath, get water, walk or use the bathroom. Learning Environment: Move seats from time to time, rearranging the seats of the students, giving them a new change. 6 ELLs: 3 at the Intermediate Fluency Stage and 3 at the Advanced Fluency Stage. Content: ] Provide visuals to help communicate ideas. Create PowerPoint or Google Slides presentations full of images to give students a better chance for success. Process: Pair intermediate ELLs with Advanced ELLs, this should reinforce concepts for advanced students and provide intermediate students with an empathetic partner. Put students in groups of mixed fluency to help build empathy. Use gestures to help students understand what your are saying. Allow students to read books in both English and their native language, so that they can put both languages together and understand the story. Seeing the words of both languages allows students to connect the two and strengthen their vocabulary. Listen to stories either on audio (CD or tape) or out loud enhancing and broadening students vocabulary. Product: Allow intermediate ELLs to draw before writing. This will allow you to help direct writing by asking specific questions related to the drawings. Questions should be simple, open ended, and not suggest an answer. One example is, "What is this?" Make sure to watch tone when asking this question. Have the students communicate with the other ELL students and English speaking students, in English, each day about what they learned. This is a great way to assess and it is also a great way for the students to practice speaking in English. Give lots of opportunities for students to write, building vocabulary and handwriting skills. Environment: Create an atmosphere of understanding and acceptance by allowing all students to share their background and culture. Inviting parents in to share food or other traditions is one way. Another way, and a way Kimberly C plans to implement if she is ever in a classroom which is primarily monolingual with only a few ELLs, is to invite a teacher who is fluent in a language unknown to the majority of students to teach the class a lesson in that language for a half-hour to an hour. This will help build awareness and empathy for the students who are thrown into an English language setting. Incorporate students’ first language into lessons, i.e., books, vocabulary words, pictures, toys. This creates a sense of belonging within themselves and in their classroom and gives them a deeper understanding of the lesson. Put labels on all materials and furniture in the classroom that has the English vocabulary word and the students’ first language vocabulary word, allowing them to see both words at the same time helps them connect to two vocabulary words and become familiar with seeing them. Allow students to freely express themselves either by speaking, writing or drawing, to help boost confidence in themselves and be comfortable around their peers and teachers. Category:Differentiation Strategies Category:Shinese Anderson Category:Brittany Payne Category:Kimberly Keith Category:Kimberly Cochrane